mariofandomcom-20200222-history
Sonic the Hedgehog
Sonic the Hedgehog is the main protagonist of the Sonic the Hedgehog series, and the star of many games made by SEGA as well as their mascot. Both are a onetime major competitor with Nintendo in the video game console wars of the 1990s. Sonic was often viewed as the counterpart to Mario, each representing their respective rival company in the video game market, though because of the "Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games" series hasn't been proven to be canon or non-canon yet, no one can say for sure that the two great heroes have met yet. Because of his new position as a freelancer, with connections to Nintendo, Sonic has finally made his long-awaited first appearance alongside Mario, as well as co-stars of both, in the Wii game, Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games and the game began to have sequels. History ''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest'' Sonic's first All-Mario Game appearance was in Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest where his shoes make a brief cameo in In Cranky Kong's video game hero contest where his shoes are next to a trash can along with former video game Mascot Earthworm Jim's gun showing that they failed to become great heroes. Super Smash Bros. series Sonic was confirmed for Super Smash Bros. Brawl on October 10, 2007 by Masahiro Sakurai on the official website, being the second third party character that appeared in a Super Smash Bros. game. Also appearing as an Assist Trophy is Shadow the Hedgehog. In Sonic's final smash, he turns into Super Sonic and his attacks are powered up and he can fly for a short period of time, he also cannot be killed, no matter how far off the blast zone he is, and he cannot taunt. Interestingly enough, Sonic had a small role in the last part of the Subspace Story, rather he appeared in the last minute as a playable character. Supposedly, he was just hanging around when caught in the explosion and investigated to find why he was here, and how to get out, and he just happened to find Tabuu. In the sequel he was confirmed on October 1, 2013 as a playable character, makimg him the first third-party character to appear in multiple installments of this series. Sonic reappears in Super Smash Bros. 3DS/Wii U where he is now a starter character. Sonic retains most of his moves from Brawl. Mario and Sonic series Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games “Mario and Sonic have been respectful rivals since the early days of video games. In fact, for a long time they have been discussing the possibility of one day competing against each other. Now that they have been given the perfect opportunity to meet at the Olympic Games, we may finally learn who is actually faster, Mario or Sonic?” —Shigeru Miyamoto Profile The fastest hedgehog in the world, this little blue speed demon often gets going so fast, he appears to be just a whirling blur. He'll usually be found in front of any of the speed-based events in these Olympic Games, and will be very difficult to catch in any of the short-distance sprints. Statistics *'Speed': 100 *'Power': 50 *'Skill': 50 *'Stamina': 40 Powers and Abilities Superhuman Speed: Sonic's main ability is his trademark running speed. Sonic has shown that he can easily surpass the speed of sound. Though his top speed is unknown, he has an average of 760-765 mph. Superhuman Agility: Sonic has shown that he is very agile. In most games, by preforming amazing feats that would require Superhuman Agility Superhuman Reflexes Granted by his superhuman speed, Sonic has shown that he possess superhuman reflexes. He is able to dodge gunfire from enemies robots and strikes from beings with Superhuman Speed. Superhuman Durability: Sonic has an incredible durability rate. He has withstood being dropped from great heights, struck by beings with superhuman strength, and even blasted with large amounts of energy and has come out with mild damage. Gallery Artwork File:Sonic SSBB-1.png|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' File:Sonic MSOG-1.png|''Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games'' File:Sonic MSOG-2.png|''Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games'' File:Sonic MSOG-3.png|''Mario and Sonic at the Olympic Games'' File:Sonic MSOWG-1.png|''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' File:Sonic MSOWG-2.png|''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' File:Sonic MSOWG-3.jpg|''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' File:Sonic MSOWG-4.png|''Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Winter Games'' File:Sonic MSOLG.png|''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games'' Sonic_SSB4.png|Super Smash Bros. 3DS/Wii U Sonic.png|''Mario & Sonic at the Sochi 2014 Olympic Winter Games'' Sprites/Models File:Sonic SSBB-2.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' External links *Sonic on Sonic News Network Category:Super Smash Characters Category:Characters in Mario & Sonic at the Olympic Games Category:Characters not from the Mario Universe